Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.722$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.722 = \dfrac{72.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.722} = 72.2\%$ $72.2$ per hundred = $72.2$ per cent = $72.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.